


Don't Push It

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who Draco doesn't want to kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push It

”Oh, God, that is disgusting.”

Harry followed Draco’s line of sight to see Hermione kissing Ron.

“What? Ron kissing a _girl?_ ” He laughed.

“Don’t be a git. Of course not.”

Harry frowned, his mood changing. “Ron kissing a… _Mudblood_?”

“Now, why would you call your own friend that? No.”

“Ron kissing—”

“Oh, for the love of—that _she_ is kissing a _Weasley!_ ”

Harry blinked. “A Weasley?”

“Yes.”

“You wouldn’t—?”

“No.”

“You’d rather kiss a girl?”

“Yes.”

“ _You_ would rather kiss a—” Harry stopped at Draco’s exasperated glare. “Kiss her, then?”

Draco made a disgusted face. “Don’t push it.”


End file.
